


Takuya's quest for cuddles

by ChibiArthur



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiArthur/pseuds/ChibiArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of these days again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takuya's quest for cuddles

Takuya doesn't really care for skinship, he just treats it as a means of making fans happy. But sometimes there are days when he absolutely has to cuddle with someone or he will go crazy.

Like today.

His first instinct is to seek out Shin and cling to his back until he feels better. Just as he was about to enter the leader's room, said man opened the door, almost hitting him in the face.

"oh, sorry Tako, gotta run" with these words Shin sped down the corridor with Sangmin hot on his heels, begging for permission to molest him. He said weird things, such as '8 to 2 ratio' and 'rare meat', whatever that meant.

Takuya pouted. He only wanted to cuddle, yet he was almost hit and run over. Not to mention Shin called him 'octopus' again. How cruel! Anyway, Shin and Sangmin were unavailable so he had to find another victim person to hug.

 _'Seyoung, the good and caring hyung, will surely not mind being clung to for the rest of the day, right?'_ Takuya thought, heading to the practice room. They called it 'practice room' but in reality it was just a small space with a piano and other music equipment. It is soundproof so they could practice singing or playing without disrupting others.

The Japanese man opened the door and poked his head inside. Seyoung was sitting on the bench with his back turned towards the entrance. He was playing a mellow melody and singing softly, completely immersed in his own little world. Takuya felt a shiver run down his spine and goose bumps rise on his arms. He was always in awe whenever he saw the oldest like this, creating beautiful music. The model listened for a while longer and then quietly retreated. He didn't want to bother Seyoung.

He wandered aimlessly around the dorm. When he was passing through the living room he stopped in his tracks. His eyes were glued to the couch, where Casper was sitting, watching television. Never before had he cuddled with this hyung and he got curious. He plopped down on the other side of the couch, pretending to be interested in whatever was on TV. As time was passing by he shifted closer and closer to the other male, until their shoulders were almost touching. He waited. And waited. And waited.

 _'come on, get the hint already'_ Takuya thought impatiently, wanting to be held. Even one-armed hug will do! But twenty minutes have passed with nothing happening. The Japanese man got fed up. He whined childishly and stood up from the couch.

"oh, you wanted to watch this? Sorry, I switched the channel without thinking" Casper said apologetically.

" _Casper no baka_!" he stormed out, leaving the confused rapper behind, and shut himself in his room. He acted like a kid but he didn't care. He wanted to cuddle, damn it!

Takuya threw himself on the bed he shared with Sangmin. He curled into a ball, hugging a pillow to his chest. Just a little more and he will seriously get crazy. His eyes stung with incoming tears, so he shut them tightly. Maybe he should sleep it out? The Japanese man emptied his mind of any thoughts and tried to relax. After a few minutes he got into a state between being awake and asleep.

He could vaguely sense someone coming into the room but he lacked the energy to check who it was. Quiet footsteps were getting closer to the bed. Takuya felt the mattress dip under the additional weight as the mysterious person sat next to him. For a few minutes nothing else happened and the model already forgot about another presence in the room.

Then there was a weird sensation on his head. Someone was carding their fingers through his hair. It felt really good and Takuya purred unconsciously, nuzzling into the hand. A low chuckle resounded in the room.

"hyung, stop being so cute" a familiar voice. His mind was too tired to identify it though. He only wished that the person would never stop petting him.

"mm... feels good... cuddles..." the Japanese man mumbled sleepily, making the other person laugh. The hand playing with the strands of his hair was gone all of a sudden. Takuya whined.

"geez, you're so impatient! Wait a little bit, will you?" the voice scolded but a hint of smile could be detected in it. The person took the pillow Takuya was hugging to his chest and placed it somewhere on the bed. The model wanted to protest but in this moment something warm enveloped his body. Arms. One under his head, acting like a pillow, and the other around his waist, bringing him closer to the other person. Takuya automatically put his hands on the other's chest. He could feel firm muscles beneath his palms. His brows furrowed in concentration. Who was it? In order to identify the mysterious being, he slipped his hands under their shirt. His fingers traced over well-defined abs. They were warm and nice to the touch. He nuzzled closer, tucking his head below the other's chin.

"seriously, hyung, keep it up and I'll jump you" ah! He finally recognised the owner of the voice!

"Seokkie..." he whined "stop... being a perv..." a small yawn passed his lips. A nap sounded like a good idea right now.

"then stop being so cute. But then again, it's impossible" Takuya wanted to say something but another yawn interrupted him "sleep now" the maknae ordered.

Using the last amounts of energy he had, the model uncurled himself from the foetal position and tangled his legs with Yongseok's. This way he could be closer to the calming warmth of the other's body.

" _oyasumi_ " he mumbled in his native language. Before he fell asleep, he heard the youngest say with a chuckle:

"g'night, hyung"


End file.
